Cocking a crossbow involves drawing the bow string back in the direction of the stock's rearward end until the bow string is positioned within the trigger mechanism. The trigger mechanism holds the bow string in its drawn position until the trigger is actuated to release the bow string. Because of the tension applied to the bow string by the bow limbs, it is often difficult, even for persons with above-average strength, to overcome the tension force applied by the bow limbs necessary to pull or draw the bow string back along the barrel of the crossbow and into cocking position within the trigger mechanism. Cocking devices have therefore been developed to make it easier for persons to cock a crossbow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,956, incorporated by reference herein, describes one such cocking device comprising a draw string or cord with two handles and a pair of pulleys. The middle of the string is placed over the end of the crossbow's stock and the pulleys hooked to the bow string. Gripping the handles, a user pulls upward in the direction of the stock's rearward end causing the bow string to be drawn in the cocking position. The leverage provided by the draw string and its placement on the end of the stock make the process of drawing the bow string into cocking position much easier. The cocking device reduces the pulling force needed to cock the crossbow by about one-half.
Crossbows have component parts that require addition, adjustment, or replacement. Many of these components are affixed to the crossbow by bolts or screws that have a hexagonal socket head (internal-wrenching hexagonal drive). A hex key, also known as an Allen key or wrench, is a tool with a hexagonal cross-section used to drive the aforesaid bolts or screws. Because the cross-section or size of the hexagonal socket for a particular bolt or screw may differ, Allen wrenches come in different sizes to accommodate the different sized socket heads of the bolts or screws. Persons desiring to add, adjust or replace crossbow components will need a set of different sized Allen wrenches.
Crossbows are used for hunting and target practice. As such, the user will transport his or her crossbow to areas, often remote, where such hunting or target practice activities take place. To add, adjust or replace crossbow components at such remote locations means that the user will need to travel with a set of Allen wrenches. Packing a set of Allen wrenches is undesired because it complicates the user's packing needs and adds some additional weight, which may be a concern if the user is, for example, backpacking. It also requires the user to remember to bring the set of Allen wrenches on his or her journey to the hunting or practice location. Given the fallibility of the human condition, users often find themselves in need of their Allen wrenches at such remote locations only to discover that they have forgotten to pack them. This can result in the user being unable to participate in the desired hunting or target practice activity because the crossbow will not function properly. The present invention has been developed to alleviate these problems.